Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by laharl099
Summary: un mal mas poderoso de lo que hayan enfrentado en el pasado aparece, Goku y los guerreros Z, serán capaces de detenerlo o destruirá todo...
1. Prologo

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado"_

 ** _Prologo._**

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente, intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, entre abrí los los ojos mirando el cielo gris y la infinidad de gotas que caían, logre mover mi mano ligeramente, notando manchas de sangre, sentía muchísimo dolor, un nombre me llego a la mente y trate de pronunciarlo pero a la vez que me llego se fue, mire el cielo nuevamente a la vez que mi visión se comenzó a tornar borrosa, para luego sumirme en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia..._

 _-Bulma-_

 _Era de noche, la lluvia caía fuertemente afuera, me levante de mi escritorio para estirarme un poco, habían pasado unos cuantos meses de paz en la tierra, a la vez que no tenia mucho que había nacido mi pequeña Bra, por lo que Vegeta y Goku habían tomado un merecido descanso de su entrenamiento y permanecido todo este tiempo aquí en la tierra, sin irse a entrenar al planeta de Beerus-sama...sonreí al recordar al dúo, Beerus-sama y Whis-san, los cuales nos habían ayudado bastante protegiendo la tierra...en mes y medio seria mi cumpleaños, suspire ligeramente, debía pensar y esperar que esta fiesta fuera sin incidentes como cuando llegaron la primera vez a la tierra ese par, fue cuando vi una luz fuerte pasar por lo que camine rumbo a la ventana, a la vez que un ligero estremecimiento se sintió al igual que se escucho una explosión como el impacto de un meteorito, mire por la ventana, el impacto se veia cerca de aqui, por lo que subí rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándome con mi hijo Trunks, el cual se despertó por el estruendo, ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación de Bra, la cual estaba en brazos de Vegeta ya tranquila ya que se despertó por el repentino estruendo, Vegeta recostó nuevamente a Bra en su cuna ...-Trunks quédate aquí, y cuida a tu hermana, iré a investigar...-_ _por su expresión supe que había algo malo por lo que agregue.- iré contigo.- esperaba que Vegeta se negara pero no dijo nada simplemente asintió...ambos salimos de la casa, la lluvia había disminuido un poco, sin que yo le preguntara Vegeta repentinamente hablo...- por un momento sentí su Ki, pero este desapareció...- Trunks no menciono haber sentido un Ki, por lo que lo mire extrañada, a lo que Vegeta simplemente agrego.- el Ki era de Beerus-sama, pero simplemente desapareció.- ambos continuamos caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a la zona donde fue el impacto, donde brillaba una luz color verde la cual se disipo conforme nos acercamos, Vegeta fue el primero en llegar, y por la expresión en su rostro supe que algo estaba verdaderamente mal, al acercarme pude apreciar el porque de su expresión, delante de nosotros yacía inmóvil, y mal herido, el cuerpo del conocido dios de la destrucción, Beerus-sama..._

 _Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado"_

 ** _01.-Tinieblas._**

 _-Vegeta-_

 _Kakaroto y los demás llegaron por el llamado de Bulma, explicándoles lo sucedido, la reacción de todos era de temor, ya que quien sea que haya dejado así al dios de la destrucción, seguramente nos causaría un enorme problema siendo incluso nuestro fin, por lo que entre Kakaroto y yo comenzamos a buscar el Ki de Whis, ya que él era muy probable que pudiera explicarnos lo ocurrido, pero por mas que intentábamos rastrearlo no encontramos nada, por lo que fuimos con Kaiosama, para ver si podíamos averiguar mas al respecto de todo esto..._

 _-Bulma-_

 _Vegeta y Goku se marcharon con Kaiosama, Krilin fue junto con Piccolo fueron por Dende, mientras yo con ayuda de Chi-chi, atendía las heridas del dios...mientras me pregunta ¿quien rayos pudo hacer esto?, tan concentrada estaba cuando escuche un susurro, al principio creí que era mi imaginación por el estrés de lo que ocurría, pero este se volvió a repetir, a lo cual preste atención tratando de entenderlo, pero sonaba tan extraño, mire a Beerus-sama, él era el que estaba susurrando en la inconsciencia pero no entendía lo que decía...¿estaría diciéndolo en el idioma de los dioses?...coloque mi mano en su cabeza, para descubrir que estaba ardiendo, por lo que sin perder tiempo coloque un paño humedo en su frente después de que Trunks y Goten nos ayudaran a atender sus heridas, no tuve tiempo para intentar recordar sus palabras cuando llegaron los chicos junto con Dende, el cual comenzó a utilizar su técnica de curación y les pidió amablemente a todos salir, a la vez que Goku y Vegeta regresaron sin noticias sobre lo ocurrido, tanto Kaiosama como Kaio-shin no sabían nada pero ellos comenzaron una frenética búsqueda ya que de ser así todo el séptimo universo estaba en peligro..._

 _-Goku-_

 _Estábamos_ _desconcertados por lo que estaba pasando, sin rastro de Wish-san, lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar a Beerus-sama despertara y nos explicara lo que había ocurrido, esperaba que Dende pudiera hacerse cargo ya que no teníamos otra opción mas, paso un largo tiempo, y cada vez me sentía mas frustrado, fue cuando la puerta se abrió, Dende nos dijo que hizo todo lo posible curando las heridas físicas, pero que le preocupaba la fiebre que tenia, la cual simplemente disminuyo pero que había que estar alerta...sabíamos que no podíamos llevarlo a un hospital, por lo que tendríamos que permanecer aquí y vigilarlo, ademas de que él enemigo podría aparecer, por lo que debíamos estar preparados para todo..._

 _-Vados-_

 _Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Champa-sama, después de todo no tenia mucho de haber regresado del séptimo universo nuevamente, después de que mi presentimiento resultara ser verdadero, entre en el comedor en donde se encontraba Champa-sama terminando su bebida energética, él me miro con cierta preocupación y respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada respondí.- no encontré ningún rastro de él Champa-sama...solo nos queda esperar a obtener un pista mas clara de su paradero, antes que él...- Champa-sama se levanto de su silla, para salir al balcón sin decir nada, por lo que me retire a una de las habitaciones del castillo, entre silenciosamente para sentarme en una silla junto a la cama, en la cual se encontraba mi hermano menor, había conseguido sanar muy bien sus heridas, pero debía descansar...- al menos estas bien hermano...pero si no hacemos algo...el sexto y séptimo universo serán destruidos...al menos por la poca información que tenemos él tardara una semana en recuperarse y comenzar a buscar a Beerus-sama...el cual espero se encuentra bien..._

 _-Bulma-_

 _Habían_ _pasado dos_ _días de aquel incidente, los cuales fueron realmente pesados, pero afortunadamente sin ningún otro problema, pero aun así no podíamos confiarnos por lo que Goku y Vegeta comenzaron de nuevo a entrenar por su cuenta...y se mantenían en contacto con nosotros por si algo llegaba a ocurrir, Gohan continuaba su entrenamiento con Piccolo, incluso Goten y Trunks entrenaban de vez en cuando para no tener problemas al igual que los demás, Chi-chi e incluso Videl me ayudaban en el cuidado de Beerus-sama el cual aun no había despertado...al menos la fiebre había cesado, suspire pesadamente mientras me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba, tenia un extraño sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, por lo que entre lo mas silenciosa posible, mire en la habitación oscura iluminada simplemente por la luz de la luna, para descubrir la cama vacía mantuve la calma, para mirar hacia la terraza la cual estaba abierta por lo que me adentre mas en esta, lidiar con el dios siempre traía algunos problemas, llegue a la terraza y ahí pude apreciar que estaba, se había sentado en el barandal mientras miraba el cielo, su cola se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado al otro, por un momento simplemente lo mire esperando que dijera algo, ya que era mas que probable que supiera que estaba ahí, pero al prolongarse el silencio, decidí que lo mejor era intentar iniciar una conversación...solo esperaba que no se molestara...-...eh, Beerus-sama, ¿como te sientes?...-él permaneció un poco mas mirando al cielo para luego girar a verme, fue un largo silencio, en el que se bajo del barandal y se acerco a mi, para contestarme.-...estoy bien, pero ¿quien eres tú?...-su pregunta me dejo consternada sin saber que contestar..._

 _Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado"_

 ** _02.-A través de tus ojos ._**

 _-Champa-_

 _Viajaba solo a través del séptimo universo buscando a mi hermano gemelo Beerus, debía encontrarlo antes que él, pero el universo era un lugar enorme y no tenia la menor idea de donde buscarlo, ¿a donde pudo enviarlo Whis?, aun así seguí en movimiento...cuando detecte el Ki de aquel sujeto, el cual estaba cerca, rayos si me encontraba seria un problema mas, por lo que decidí ocultarme en un planeta cerca de donde me encontraba y esperar a que este se alejara ocultando mi Ki, mirando mejor el planeta donde me oculte, descubrí que era Namek, fue cuando recordé a los peleadores que Beerus llevo al torneo, uno de ellos era de este planeta, pero por lo que se todos ellos vivían en la tierra del séptimo universo, era muy probable que Whis enviara a Beerus ahí, pero debía estar seguro por lo que respire profundamente y cerré los ojos_ _concentrándome..._

 _-Bulma-_

 _Respire profundamente mientras pensaba, ahora tenia al dios de la destrucción hospedado en mi casa, esto seria un verdadero problema, de no ser por las horribles circunstancias que lo rodean, como el hecho de que alguien lo dejara seriamente herido, y quien esta detrás de todo esto podría destruirnos a nosotros por involucrarnos, aunque por otro lado no podíamos negarle la ayuda ya que el dios nos había ayudado en otras ocasiones aunque "no quisiera involucrase"...esperaba que su memoria volviera ya que eso aclararía este asunto, ya que tampoco sabíamos nada de Whis-san, suspire de nuevo masajeandome las sienes, al menos este par de días desde que el dios_ _despertó no a pasado nada malo, hemos tenido cuidado de no hacer que se enfade ya que sin su memoria y sin Whis-san, no tenemos forma de detenerlo si se enfada ademas de que por lo mismo no sabemos que cosa realmente lo puede hacer enfadar...aunque pensándolo detenidamente el dios es alguien agradable cuando esta de buen humor...sonreí ligeramente, cuando escuche el llanto de mi pequeña Bra, la cual estaba en el jardín junto a Trunks, Goten y mis padres, de repente sentí un escalofrió, por lo que fui a investigar que_ _sucedía, al irme acercando escuche voces y gritos, para luego escuchar unos disparos, por lo que corrí rápidamente, llegue al lugar para ver a dos sujetos golpeados y noqueados en el suelo vigilados por los niños y mis padres, y un sujeto musculoso temblaba mientras le apuntaba con su arma que era la que había disparado a Beerus-sama, el cual traía cargando a mi pequeña la cual había dejado de llorar, Beerus-sama tenia su brazo extendido y ante el sujeto abrió la mano soltando las balas que simplemente cayeron al piso, el sujeto retrocedió un poco, estaba asustado y mas por la mirada que le lanzo Beerus-sama, el sujeto pensó en huir, pero en un rápido movimiento que no alcance a ver por lo que noqueando al sujeto...Goten y Trunks quedaron asombrados y se acercaron a Beerus-sama, incluso mi hija estaba riendo.- ¡Beerus-sama, eso fue increíble!, Beerus miro a los niños sonriendo ligeramente.- Realmente no fue nada, ustedes dos podrían haberlos acabado si no hubiesen jugado sucio...-hizo un pausa para mirarme y entregarme a mi pequeña, para luego marcharse a su habitación..._

 _-Beerus-_

 _Cerré la puerta tras de mi, me dolía ligeramente la cabeza, cuando de nuevo sentí una punzada que incremento un poco más el dolor, otra punzada provoco que aumentara mas el dolor por lo que me senté en la orilla de la cama quedando frente al espejo, mirando mi reflejo, este cambio para ver a un sujeto ligeramente diferente de mi el cual por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía aunque no lo recordara, el reflejo sonrió y hablo.- vaya tenia razón después de todo...al fin te encontré Beerus, intente levantarme ya que por alguna razón, sabia que él podía ayudarme a recordar, pero en cuanto me levante el dolor volvió con mucha mas fuerza, por lo que caí de rodillas llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza..._

 _-Champa-_

 _Abrí_ _de nuevo los ojos, a la vez que respiraba de forma agitada, llevándome una mano a la cabeza, para luego apretar los dientes sumamente molesto...-esto no esta nada bien...debo llegar a la tierra y rápido o de lo contrario perderé a mi hermano..._

 _Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado"_

 ** _03.-Awakening._**

 _-Vegeta-_

 _Acababa de regresar a casa, el sol se estaba ocultando, cuando sucedió algo extraño, la presencia de Beerus-sama no se encontraba, pero recordaba que Bulma me dijo que se había marchado a su habitación, después de cierto incidente, antes que nada fui hasta su habitación, y llame y al no obtener una respuesta entre, la habitación estaba vacía y la ventana abierta, me asome a la terraza y no estaba, por lo que comencé a buscar su presencia, sin_ _éxito...esto no me indicaba nada bueno, por lo que salí del lugar para comenzar a buscarlo... a medida que volaba, sentí una presencia muy parecida a la de Beerus-sama, repentinamente apareció otra presencia que se sentía sumamente extraña, fue cuando me tope con Kakaroto, el cual se dirigía al mismo lugar donde se encontraban aquellas presencias..._

 _-Champa-_

 _Abrí_ _de nuevo los ojos, al menos fue sencillo llegar a la tierra del séptimo universo usando las esferas de Namek, ahora solo debía de encontrar a Beerus, pero antes de que comenzara a buscar un ataque de energía golpeo fuertemente a donde yo me encontraba parado hace unos segundos, ya que fui capaz de esquivarlo, y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi frente a mi a mi hermano Beerus, el cual fue quien ataco o eso parecía de no ser por la extraña energía que lo rodeaba.- je, supongo que no tengo de otra mas que sacarte de ese trance estúpido Beerus.- tendría que ser cuidadoso ya que esto sin duda era plan de aquel sujeto...por lo que debía derrotarlo_ _rápidamente, ya que este sentiría la presencia de Beerus o la mía y aparecería, por lo que lance unas ráfagas de_ _energía para distraerlo, Beerus esquivo las ráfagas tal y como esperaba por lo que las manipule para que estas lo siguieran, a lo que él las hizo explotar con unos pequeños rayos de energía, provocando una cortina de humo, la cual aproveche para golpearlo en el estomago y luego en la nuca noqueandolo, aunque uno de sus rayos alcanzo a rozar mi brazo derecho, por lo que levante el cuerpo de Beerus inconsciente y oculte mi presencia rápidamente...- veo que Whis, planeo muy bien las cosas, al mandarte aquí...-suspire ligeramente, lo mejor por ahora seria ocultarnos antes de que los tontos saiyajin de este planeta se involucren en este asunto, debido a que sentí su presencia no muy lejos de donde estábamos por lo que comencé a moverme por aquel sendero montañoso buscando un lugar para ocultarnos en lo que esperaba que se fueran..._

 _-Goku-_

 _Ambas presencias habían desaparecido, a la vez que el sol termino de ocultarse, y la luz de la luna iluminaba aquellas montañas, mire a Vegeta el cual continuaba buscando igual que yo por los alrededores, no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente, avanzamos un poco mas por el sendero cuando vimos rastros de una pequeña lucha, entonces ese fue el lugar donde se encontraban esas presencias...las cuales imagino no debían estar muy lejos, por lo que Vegeta y yo nos separamos para buscar por los alrededores...cuando sentí una presencia y escuche un grito que_ _reconocí, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente al lugar usando la teletransportación..._

 _-Beerus-_

 _El dolor había disminuido un poco a la vez que me veía rodeado por una completa oscuridad, la cual envolvía todo por completo, y estaba tentado a dejar que me consumiera debido a que cada vez que se profundizaba el dolor disminuía, así que simplemente me deje llevar por esta cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro a la vez que escuche una voz que me dijo que no lo hiciera, esa voz me era sumamente familiar, pero no podía decir quien era, por lo que me gire a verla, no apreciaba del todo su figura debido a la oscuridad, solo se que era una figura mas alta que yo, apreté los puños sumamente frustrado, aquel ser sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto, para volver a hablar.-...veo que esta molesto, pero, era de esperarse que el ataque de su oponente te afectara...Beerus-sama...pero no perdiste la memoria por completo...no podía dejar que eso pasara...- aquel ser guardo silencio y desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección, par luego volver a mirarme y sonreír, volviendo a hablar.-...descuide poco a poco pasaran los efectos y recobrara la memoria...- un pequeño brillo apareció iluminando todo a su alrededor, por lo que fui capaz de ver a aquel ser claramente, pero la luz se hizo cegadora, por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos, escuche la voz en un ligero susurro...a la vez que algunas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, provocandome un fuerte sentimiento de angustia.-...es hora de despertar Beerus-sama...- abrí los ojos de golpe a la vez que lo llame desesperado...sentí que alguien me sujeto de los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente, mi visión se aclaro notando que era mi hermano Champa...antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, alguien mas apareció para sorpresa y disgusto de Champa..._

 _Continuara..._


	5. Chapter 4

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia si es mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado, y perdón por la demora al escribir es que eh tenido algunos problemas, sin mas comencemos"_

 ** _04.-Secreto._**

 _-Vegeta-_

 _Sentí_ _el Ki de Beerus-sama aparecer por un breve instante antes de desaparecer nuevamente, apreté los puños de frustración, mientras me dirigía a donde lo sentí desaparecer, me detuve ya que otra cosa llamo mi atención, no muy lejos de donde estaba sentí por un breve instante un ki muy interesante, por lo que decidí investigar, descendiendo donde lo sentí ocultarse...cuando llegue ahí había una pequeña cabaña, mire a los alrededores cuando de repente algo se lanzo contra mi..._

 _-Champa-_

 _Justo ante nosotros apareció uno de eso_ _s molestos sayayin, justamente el que hablo con Zeno-sama en el torneo causándonos un tremendo susto, me gire a verlo molesto.- ¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?!.- antes de que el sayayin incluso me contestara, Beerus se levanto, y nos miro a ambos, para luego suspirar, mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, para luego decir con voz calmada.- ...de nada servirá que no quieras que se entrometan Champa, estos sayayin acabaran metiendo sus narices de todas maneras...por lo que discutir con ellos no servirá...-Beerus se giro para salir, a lo que lo seguí de cerca junto con el sayayin de nombre Goku, salimos de la cueva, a lo que Beerus miro a su alrededor mientras se sentó en una gran roca, sabia que no se sentía del todo bien aun, y eso me preocupaba un poco, después de todo somos hermanos gemelos..._

 _-Beerus-_

 _Salí de la cueva, con Champa y Goku siguiéndome de cerca, aun no me sentía del todo bien, y sabia también que Champa lo sabría por nuestra conexión por ser hermanos gemelos, me senté en una roca mirando a mi alrededor, realmente estaba cerca de su escondite...y si Goku sintió mi presencia para usar la teletransportación, era probable que ella también...por lo que maldije mentalmente a Whis, ya que su plan resulto ser un arma de doble filo, mire a Goku...-tu solo no viniste a buscarme...¿o me equivoco?.-su expresión seria cambio drasticamente, volviéndose nerviosa e incluso algo cómica.- ¡rayos!, me olvide por completo de Vegeta...-realmente mis sospechas dieron en el blanco, sabia que esos dos se meterían de lleno, de hecho desde que al principio me ayudaron ya estaban metidos en este enorme_ _lió...suspire, para luego ponerme de pie, todavía me dolía ligeramente la cabeza...pero nada que no pudiese manejar.-bien, sera mejor que nos demos prisa...y tendremos que ir caminando ya que no hay que llamar "la atención"...-avanzamos un poco cuando mire a Champa...-supongo que Whis esta con Vados en el sexto universo, ¿no es así?...- mi hermano simplemente asintió, sentía como me vigilaba con su mirada, mientras que Goku simplemente caminaba aunque su expresión era de impaciencia.- ¡¿tendremos que caminar todo el trayecto de regreso?!.- a decir verdad sabia que diría eso...por lo que simplemente suspire...- no solo una parte después utilizaras la teletransportación para llevarnos a la Corporación Capsula...de ahí saldremos rumbo al sexto universo...- después de decir eso, escuche la molestia de Champa en forma de un gruñido, pero no dijo nada, así continuamos caminando hasta que un sonido de pasos llamo nuestra atención, por lo que nos detuvimos, fue cuando Vegeta hizo su aparición, pero no venia solo, traía a una niña de apariencia de ocho años cargando en sus hombros, la cual vestía una túnica larga de color turquesa, con unos pantalones de color cielo, al igual que el velo que cubría su cabeza, tenia el cabello color morado largo hasta los hombros, la niña nos miro y rápidamente se bajo de los hombros de Vegeta para correr hasta mi y abrazarme.- Papá, que bueno que te encontré...-después de que ella dijera eso las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, ya que escuche un grito unisono de asombro por lo que simplemente suspire y me aclare la garganta...- ejem, bien quiero presentarles a mi hija, su nombre es Cassis..._

 _Continuara..._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado, y perdón por la demora al escribir es que eh tenido algunos problemas, sin mas comencemos"_

 ** _05.-Reencuentro misterioso._**

 _-Bulma-_

 _Vegeta y Goku, tenia un par de horas que se habían marchado a buscar a Beerus-sama, y comenzaba a preocuparme, suspire pesadamente, cuando Trunks entro en la habitacion diciendome que alguien queria verme, los chicos habian estado jugando en el jardin, por lo que fui para allá, cuando llegue vi a Kaioshin, que venia en compañía de una mujer que también tenia la vestimenta de un Kaio, salvo que era de color azul marino combinado con lila, sus pendientes eran del mismo color azul...tenia su cabello largo amarrado en una larga trenza de color lavanda...después de una pequeña reverencia, ella sonrió ligeramente.- disculpe señora Bulma la inesperada visita, pero supe por Kaioshin que el dios de la destrucción Beerus-sama estaba aquí, podría verlo por favor...- me puse algo nerviosa, debido a que esto si fue inesperado, suspire, al menos no creo que sea el enemigo y que el mismo Kaioshin lo haya traído, suspire nuevamente reuniendo un poco de valor para luego mirar al Kaioshin y a su acompañante.- bueno, lo que pasa es que él no esta en este momento... pero no se preocupen, Goku y Vegeta fueron a buscarlo...-mire la expresión de ambos, el Kaioshin parecía preocupado mientras que ella se quedo pensativa, para luego volver a hablar en un susurro.- Beerus-sama, ¿se a comportado de manera extraña?...- negué con la cabeza.- bueno, él tenia amnesia, paulatinamente a recordado algunas cosas, pero no sabemos lo que sucedió...- Kaioshin asintió a ella.- es lo que le había contado, Calisay-sama...-ella suspiro para mostrar un semblante pensativo.- supongo que si lo que me dijo Whis-san es verdad, aun estamos a tiempo...ademas de que después de tanto tiempo veré a mi pequeña Cassis...- ella sonrió ligeramente, para volver a inclinarse en una ligera reverencia, para luego acercarse a mi, mientras me susurraba.- Gracias por cuidar de Beerus-sama, Bulma-chan...- luego tomo mi mano y me guió dentro de mi casa, siendo seguidas por Kaioshin..._

 _-Beerus-_

 _Me perdí en mis pensamientos, sabia que esto pasaría, pero antes de que comenzaran con los interrogatorios sobre Cassis, la cual simplemente tomo mi mano sin quitar la sonrisa, eso me trajo un poco de vuelta a la realidad, mire a Goku de forma asesina, mientras usaba un tono de voz amenazante.- ¡Ahora usa la teletransportación!...-eso hizo callar a los dos saiyajin de inmediato, aunque sabia que no seria por mucho...Goku lo hizo por lo que llegamos a la Corporación Capsula, apareciendo justo en el jardín, el sol terminaba de ocultarse, dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, tenia la ligera esperanza de que no tuviese que mencionar nada de Cassis por él momento, pero para mi mala suerte eso no sucedió ya que Bulma y todos los amigos de Goku y Vegeta estaban ahí, cosa que realmente me sorprendió aunque lo disimule, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome, por lo que mire de reojo a Champa y supe que no me salvaría de la explicación ya que si la miradas mataran, ya me hubiese fulminado, si la situación fuese completamente diferente no me importaría, ya que soy un dios destructor pero...antes de que yo dijera algo Cassis soltó mi mano y sonriendo se presento de forma educada...- hola, mi nombre es Cassis, y soy la hija del dios de la destrucción Beerus, encantada de conocerlos habitantes del planeta tierra...y también es un placer conocerte tío Champa...- ella se giro e hizo una pequeña reverencia a mi hermano, el cual cambio su expresión quedando desconcertado, para luego contestar que era un placer para él...eso me causo un poco de gracia...después de todo es igual a ti Calisay...solté un suspiro, a la vez que mi dolor de cabeza volvió nuevamente, por lo que apreté ligeramente mi puño, para luego mirar a Bulma mientras hable de forma tranquila.- necesitaremos tu ayuda para viajar al sexto universo...-ella me miro, para luego sonreír y tomándome del brazo, me comenzó a guiar a otra habitación, mientras decía sonriendo...- Claro, Beerus-sama...hablaremos en privado de eso, mientras Vegeta por que no me ayudas a instalar a nuestros nuevos invitados...- caminamos por un corto pasillo, para luego abrir una puerta, la cual conducía a una estancia, ambos entramos, y ahí nos esperaban dos personas, una de ellas era el Kaioshin y la otra...-...¡¿no puede ser...C...Calisay...?!...-ella se levanto de su asiento y en un rápido movimiento me vi rodeado por sus brazos...en un abrazo, lo cual al principio me paralizo por completo, pero que después de unos segundos_ _correspondí, a la vez poco a poco mi dolor de cabeza desaparecía..._

 _Continuara..._


	7. Chapter 6

**_Entre la luz y la oscuridad._**

 _"Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Super, no me pertenecen si no a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y algunos personajes son creación mía, es algo que llevo mucho tiempo planeando, y el cual espero sea de su agrado, y perdón por la demora al escribir es que eh tenido algunos problemas, sin mas comencemos"_

 ** _06.-Hermanos._**

 _-Champa-_

 _Miraba la figura de mi hermano dormir profundamente, habían pasado solamente unas cuantas horas desde que lo encontré, y en el transcurso de las mismas habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, como el regreso de ellas, las cuales por lo que sabia estaban muertas, pase mi mano ligeramente sobre su frente para evitar despertarlo, Beerus aun no estaba bien del todo, aunque el hecho de la aparición de Calisay y su poder de curación habían ayudado un poco, suspire ligeramente frustrado, después de que supimos la noticia de la muerte de Calisay y la pequeña Cassis...-"nada de esto tiene sentido".- dije en un susurro...mientras recordé como estaba mi hermano Beerus en ese entonces..._

 _Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Calisay, a lo cual no había visto a Beerus, sabia que se recuperaba de aquella batalla al menos físicamente hablando, pero la parte emocional era otra cosa, al principio decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que él se recuperara solo, después de todo somos dioses destructores, ademas de que nosotros dos somos testarudos, necios y orgullosos...pero con el transcurrir de los días y nuestra conexión por ser hermanos gemelos, me indicaba que no estaba bien, aunque a los demás les dijera absolutamente lo contrario, por lo que aquel día fui a ver a mi hermano, llegamos a su planeta, en el cual fuimos recibidos por Whis y el pez oráculo, quienes tomaban el té...-Ha pasado un tiempo, Champa-sama, Vados-oneesan, ¿que los trae por aquí?...-lo mire y luego a Vados, ella me miro y suspiro brevemente para luego mirar a su hermano.-¿como se encuentra Beerus-sama?.- Whis suspiro brevemente para luego mostrar un semblante ligeramente preocupado...-...bueno...físicamente sus heridas se han prácticamente curado, salvo su brazo izquierdo, que le falta un poco aunque ya a recobrado casi por completo la movilidad, pero lo que concierne a la parte emocional...-hizo una breve pausa mientras bebía un poco mas de té.-...a estado un tanto distante, y bueno, no se a comportado como siempre...eh intentado hablar con él pero insiste que esta bien...-me cruce de brazos molesto, para luego simplemente preguntarle a Whis en donde estaba, a lo que Whis contesto que se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que le pedí que fuera a despertarlo, mientras esperaba, Vados me miro fijamente, por lo que la mire.- Cuando vengan, déjame hablar a solas con Beerus...- ella no aparto su mirada de mi por un tiempo para luego suspirar.- muy bien, solo no vaya a causar un gran alboroto...-en ese momento ambos aparecieron, por lo que Vados miro a Whis el cual movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de afirmación para luego decir.- los dejaremos a solas un momento.- y sin mas desaparecieron. Mire a mi hermano que tal como dijo Whis casi en su totalidad físicamente se había recuperado, Beerus me miro igualmente y después de lanzar un suspiro cansado, y un tono de voz igual dijo.-¿se puede saber que quieres Champa?...-lo mire fijamente un momento para luego contestar su pregunta.- Vine a ver como estabas, y antes de que me contestes que bien, y que no te pasa nada...¡yo se perfectamente que no es así!...-Lo ultimo lo dije realmente molesto...Beerus permaneció inmóvil, simplemente mirándome, para después de unos segundos dedicarme una sonrisa la cual estaba mezclada con ironía y tristeza...mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Ohh...entonces si ya sabes la verdadera respuesta de como estoy, para que viniste...deberías saber que tampoco estoy de humor para recibir visitas...- dicho esto me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, para marcharse, pero las cosas no podían quedarse así, por lo que antes de que se alejara mas simplemente agregue.- ¿que sucede Beerus?...estas frustrado porque tu poder no fue suficiente para salvarla...- Beerus se detuvo en seco después de esas palabras, dándome la espalda aún, por lo que continué...- vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que acerté, quien diría que el poderoso Beerus no podría proteger a su amada...-repentinamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas recibí un fuerte puñetazo que me hizo retroceder, me toque la mejilla lastimada para luego mirar a mi hermano el cual me miraba sumamente enfadado, sentí su ira, su dolor y su frustracion, me limpie el hilo de sangre que salio de mi boca para luego sonreír con suficiencia...-muy bien, veo que ahora si capte tu atención Beerus...- me lance a atacarlo dándole un fuerte puñetazo que bloqueo con su mano derecha, para inmediatamente lanzarme una esfera de energía con la izquierda, la cual desvié con una propia, por lo que ambos retrocedimos un poco, para que Beerus lanzara un contra ataque lanzándome una patada la cual me costo un poco bloquear.- "muy bien Beerus, sacalo".- continuamos un rato mas peleando hasta que causamos unos cuantos daños y un enorme cráter en el suelo que Whis y Vados tuvieron que arreglar, ambos nos sentamos en la orilla del lago del planeta de mi hermano, permanecimos en silencio en lo que recuperábamos el aliento, mientras yo bebía una bebida cortesía de Vados, nos quedamos así una largo rato, mientras bebía, miraba de reojo a Beerus el cual después de estirarse se recostó en la hierba recargándose en sus brazos, para luego romper ese silencio.-eres un boca floja panzón...lo sabes Champa...-deje mi bebida un segundo para soltar un gruñido de molestia al lo cual Beerus se rió un poco, una de las cosas que sabia que no hacia desde hace un mes atrás, Beerus dejo de reír para luego sonriendo decir.-...Gracias Champa...-no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa para luego simplemente contestarle.- De nada flacucho...- Beerus gruño simplemente como respuesta..._

 _Beerus se removió ligeramente en su sueño, regresandome al presente, a la vez que murmuro algo que de comienzo no entendí, por lo que le preste un poco mas de atención, estaba hablando en lenguaje de los dioses...y sus palabras me generaron un ligero escalofrió, por lo que me apresure y coloque una mano tras su oreja derecha y con la mano izquierda entrelace su mano con la mía, a la vez que comencé a rascar ligeramente tras su oreja, Beerus inmediatamente dejo de murmurar y comenzó a ronronear, no pude evitar sonreír un poco de manera maliciosa, ya que esto tenia milenios que no lo hacia, de hecho desde que eramos unos niños, cuando teníamos pesadillas, era una forma de tranquilizar uno al otro.- ujuju, Beerus, sabes que me debes una, y créeme que me la cobrare después...- sonreí un poco para después acomodarme junto a él y dormir un poco..._

 _-Vados-_

 _Champa-sama no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual me preocupaba, ¿realmente se había ido a buscar a Beerus-sama?, de ser así, ese sujeto podría encontrarlo primero, y entonces estaríamos en graves problemas, ademas en que parte del séptimo universo comenzaría a buscar...suspire mientras trataba de calmarme y pensar, cuando sentí a alguien de pie tras de mi, por lo que me gire a mirarlo contenta, Whis sonrió de vuelta para luego sacar su bastón.- deben de estar en la tierra del séptimo universo Oneesan, ahí es a donde mande a Beerus-sama...debemos darnos prisa, y movernos con cuidado para evitar que nos descubra...-yo asentí simplemente para luego aparecer mi bastón, para luego movernos rumbo al séptimo universo...esperando llegar a ellos antes que ese sujeto, aquel responsable de que Zeno-sama acabara con seis de los que fueron antes dieciocho universos..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Y bien, ¿que les pareció?, espero sus comentario y gracias por seguir esta historia._


	8. Chapter 8

07.- Confianza.

-Whis-

Nos dirigiamos al planeta tierra del séptimo universo, ibamos en un incomodo silencio, cuando Vados después de pensarlo expresó su preocupación.- Whis...eso significa que la muerte de nuestro hermano mayor...fue en vano...-mire a Vados con un dejo de tristeza para soltar un suspiro.- Ojalá fuera simplemente eso...Oneesan, pero esto va más allá de lo qué creíamos en un principio...-Vados me miro intrigada, a lo qué simplemente suspire...- te lo explicaré con calma cuando lleguemos, lo primero es asegurarnos que Beerus-sama y Champa-sama están bien...- ella me miro igual de intrigada pero simplemente asintió, por lo que continuamos hacía nuestro destino...

-Beerus-

Poco a poco salí de mi sueño debido a los lejanos sonidos de pelea, aunque permanecí con los ojos cerrados, mis sentidos se iban despertando, a la vez que se despejaba la bruma de mi mente producida por el sueño, cuando la bruma se había disipado casi por completo y mis sentidos se habian conectado, sentí una calidez cerca de mí, rodeando mi mano izquierda, por lo qué abrí los ojos, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Champa ahí dormido, me solté con cuidado de no despertarlo, para poder sentarme, mientras me desperezaba por completó, ahora había recuperado por completo la memoria, por lo que entendía el significado de mis pesadillas y sabia él estaría buscandome, para saber el paradero de mi hija, suspire mientras me levantaba de la cama, con algo de molestia, ¡¿es qué acaso esos saiyajin siempre tienen que despertarme con sus peleas, ni en la tierra puedo dormir en paz?!, en fin, me estire para luego mirar a Champa dormido, por un momento pense en dejarlo dormir, pero luego una idea maliciosa cruzo por mi mente haciéndome sonreí de la misma forma, por lo que me acerqué a su oreja y susurre de forma audible.- ¡Champa, el planeta Swetts se incendió y ya no hay más pastelitos!...- Champa se despertó de golpe con una cara comica de horror a la vez que se cayo de la cama, por lo qué no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo qué Champa reaccionó mientras se levantaba.- ¡Beerus...eres...- antes de que continuara le di la espalda para dirigirme a la salida de la habitación.- Ven vamos a comer algo, ya que seguro tienes hambre, al igual que yo...- no terminé de decir eso cuando ya tenía a Champa frente a mí saliendo de la habitación.- ¿Que estas esperando?...si no te quedaras sin nada flacucho...-suspire para simplemente seguirlo...

-Bulma-

Me levanté temprano para atender a mi hija, a la cual traia en abrazos cuando vi que Goku y Vegeta estaban entrenando mientras eran observados por Kaioshin-sama, Calisay-sama y Cassis, mientras tomaban el té, me fui acercando a ellos mientras observe a la pequeña niña, ella los observaba principalmente curiosa y mas cuando ambos utilizaron su transformación a super saiyajin azul, cuando ambos se detuvieron para descansar, vi que Cassis se acercó a ellos...curiosa.- wow, pueden pelear a la par qué los dioses, es sorprendente...¿alguna vez han peleado contra mi papá?.-Goku le sonrió para contestarle.- sí, luché contra él, aunque no pude vencerlo, es realmente increíble...- Vegeta simplemente se cruzo de brazos y fruncio ligeramente el ceño...la niña sonrió ampliamente para luego afirmar.-pues mi mamá también es una excelente peleadora.- en el momento en el qué ella dijo eso, noté que tanto como Kaioshin-sama, como Calisay-sama escupieron su té, Calisay-sama se recompuso rápidamente, para decir.- ¡Cassis!, ¡¿pero qué cosas dices?!.- mire a Goku y a Vegeta, la expresión de Vegeta era un tanto de asombro, mientras que la de Goku era entusiasta.- ¡asombroso, me gustaría pelear contra ella!.- una estela de luz se estrelló en mi jardín, levantando una cortina de polvo a la vez que una voz que todos reconocimos se escucho.- dudo mucho que éso sea una buena idea Goku-san...- cuando el polvo se disipo aparecieron dos figuras bastante conocidas, haciendo que parte de mis preocupaciones desaparecieran.-¡Whis-san, Vados-san!...-ambos se acercaron a nosotros, me alegré de que Whis estuviese aquí, ya qué él sabría sobre lo qué estaba pasando...pero antes de qué pudiese preguntar algo, Goku junto sus manos en señal de súplica.- por favor Whis-san, me gustaria pelear con Calisay-sama...-antes de que Whis-san pudiera contestar, otra voz conocida hablo.-...eso es algo que a mi también me gustaría ver...- miramos arriba del gran árbol donde nos habíamos reunido y ahi estaban Champa-sama y Beerus-sama, él giraba unos palillos con su mano izquierda, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el tronco sobre la derecha...Whis lo miro simplemente para después soltar un largo suspiro.-bueno Goku-san, si quieres pelear con Calisay-sama, por nosotros no hay inconveniente...pero deberás convencerla a ella...-Goku estaba bastante animado, Calisay-sama miro de reojo a Beerus-sama, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, luego ella solto un suspiró algo molesto para luego sonreír.- Bien Goku-san, pelearemos...

Continuará...


End file.
